


Life is Good

by LocalLibraryGremlin



Series: dating is hard but i love you so who cares [2]
Category: My Babysitter's A Vampire
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/F, Getting Caught Smooching, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 19:52:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14362431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LocalLibraryGremlin/pseuds/LocalLibraryGremlin
Summary: There are many ways to have your friends find out about your relationship.This is one.***Or, the girls find a bad place to make out.





	Life is Good

**Author's Note:**

> SERICA!!
> 
> (HEAVY METAL MUSIC)
> 
> so i have this headcanon that erica is in love with sarah, like completely head over heel, but also incredibly awkward about it
> 
> so yeah
> 
> also kinda short so sorry

Vampires were supposed to be cold, but right now, Erica felt hotter then the goddamn sun.

 

It might have had something to do with the way Sarah was kissing her.

 

Because yes, Erica Jones had somehow admitted her feelings to Sarah, and in some great twist of fate, Sarah had recuperated them. And life was wonderful.

 

So, they had decided to put an empty classroom to good use, and were currently lying down on one of the tables (because they were tired and high school floors are disgusting), _kissing_. And not just little pecks, either. Real, full on, French kissing, with noses awkwardly bumping and open mouths and her hands on Sarah’s hips and Sarah’s hands in her hair. And the prospect of immortality felt a little less scary when she thought about her and Sarah like _this_ for the rest of time.

 

So, yeah, life was good.

 

“And then I just-HOLY SHIT!”

 

And then life suddenly wasn’t good.

 

Erica got up, fully ready to eat whoever had decided to interrupt her and Sarah. No mercy would be shown, she had wanted this since the seventh grade, and goddammit, she deserved it. And who was there, fumbling in the doorway?

 

The Dorks, of course.

 

Ethan and Benny were standing in the doorway, dumbstruck, with Ethan turning an interesting shade of magenta and Benny looking decidedly amused.

 

“Seriously?!” Sarah groaned next to her, sitting up and adjusting her shirt. “Do neither of you know how to knock?”

 

“Do either of you know where you are?! You guys could get-” Erica hissed at Ethan, who jumped back. He had no right to lecture Sarah. Benny in response, pushed Ethan behind him and glared at Erica.

 

Erica just growled again.

 

“How long has this been happening?” Ethan asked, changing gears.

 

And, once again, before Erica could attack Ethan and get some of that fancy blood of his, Sarah stopped her.

 

“About a month. And you two have no right to talk about being inappropriate in school.” Sarah sighed. “We were going to tell you.”

 

“Well I should hope so, young lady.” Benny sassed. This time, they both did the vampire hiss, while Ethan just looked completely scandalized.

 

“I-We-I-We aren’t inappropriate!” Ethan yelped.

 

“Ethan, Benny’s hand literally has not left you back pocket since this conversation started.”

 

Ethan blushed and looked at Benny. Benny, in turn, grinned, slipped his arms around Ethan’s waist, pulled him until he was right up against him, and pecked his cheek.

 

“I’ve been in love with him since the eighth grade, sue me.”

 

Ethan turned a frankly concerning shade of red, smiled shyly, and pressed his cheek to Benny’s chest.

 

Erica groaned. “Can you two just go and be dorks somewhere else? We’re kinda busy.” She wrapped her arm around Sarah’s shoulder and pulled the shorter girl closer.

 

The boys left, and life was good.

**Author's Note:**

> boom boom boom
> 
> other projects to expect:
> 
> mbav season three
> 
> mbav if benny and ethan had had a sassy lesbian environmentalist friend and everyone was gay 
> 
> mbav but some innocent viewer just got tossed into it
> 
> mbav groupchat
> 
>  
> 
> i just have a lot of ideas guys
> 
> ill see which ones i make
> 
> i also will be making a story were these two get together for this series dont worry
> 
> bye lovies


End file.
